


Daddy’s Boy

by GryffindorGirl94



Series: Porny Starker One-shots (Aka my one way ticket to hell) [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Peter Parker, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter is 15, Rough Sex, Starkercest, Top Tony Stark, Underage - Freeform, heed the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGirl94/pseuds/GryffindorGirl94
Summary: Tony heard the tell-tale sound of his bedroom door being carefully opened and knew that tonight, he was in for a treat.





	Daddy’s Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my gross self and thought I’d post it. Hope it’s not too bad. (Who am i kidding it IS bad) Try not to catch on fire!

Tony heard the tell-tale sound of his bedroom door being carefully opened and knew that tonight, he was in for a treat. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even, curious to see what his boy would do if he thought his father was still asleep. 

Peter, his 15 year old son, tiptoed into the room and slowly got on the king bed, careful not to “wake” him as he slid the blankets down his body. Tony had always liked to sleep naked, so the boy was greeted by a toned, tan body and a very much already awake cock. 

The older man heard Peter’s giggle and had to suppress a fond smirk at how adorable his baby was. Next, he felt those delicate, thin lips carefully wrapping around the head of his cock and this time, he couldn’t stop the gasp that left his throat. Dropping his act, he opened his eyes and looked down at his son before speaking.

“Well, looks like someone couldn’t sleep.” His fingers found a grip between those soft light brown curls as he spoke, making Peter look up at him and reluctantly let go of his cockhead to answer.

“I’m sorry daddy, i tried to sleep, i swear. But i had to taste your cock one more time.” He said sweetly, making eye contact and fluttering his eyelashes as he gave kitten licks to the entire length of his dad’s cock. He then proceeded to suckle on the huge head of it, moaning happily as he tasted the older man’s pre-cum. 

“Okay then, baby. Daddy forgives you, but stop teasing.” The older man laughed fondly as he watched how Peter’s eyes widened before he instantly opened his mouth. Tony fed the rest of his cock into his son’s eager little mouth and laid back down, starting to trust his hips forcefully but slowly, face fucking the boy just as he knew the little slut liked it.

“I gotta admit it, baby boy. Getting your mom pregnant was the best mistake i ever made. Who knew my son would wind up being such a desperate little bitch for his daddy’s cock?” Peter let out a high pitched whine, beginning to thrust his hips against the bed. Tony knew how much his boy enjoyed being called names, and took full advantage of it whenever he could.

“That’s right, baby. Rub yourself all over my bed like the little bitch in heat that you are.” He really started fucking his boy’s throat now, groaning at how tight and warm Peter’s little mouth was. The boy just lied there like a good submissive slut, letting his dad use him as he saw fit. He occasionally let out little muffled whimpers but never choked though, being completely used to it. After all, he’d been letting his father fuck his mouth like this since he was 13.

Tony continued using the boy’s mouth until he got bored, pulling Peter off his cock by the hair and shaking his head disappointingly when he heard the boy begging for him to keep going.

“Daddy got bored of your mouth, baby. Get on all fours and let him use your fuck hole. Now, no more complaining or he’ll be forced to punish you.” He warned, humming pleasantly as he watched his son practically jump to do as he was told, lying down on the bed with his ass up and his head down, back arched perfectly, just like Tony had taught him.

He didn’t even need to prepare him, the boy’s pretty pink hole was stretched and abused already from their previous afternoon fuck. He lined up his cock with the tiny entrance and slid home in one rough, fast thrust. Peter screamed in pain but pushed his ass backwards, showing Tony how much he enjoyed being fucked, even if it hurt a little bit. Pride blossomed inside his chest. Such a good little boy for daddy. 

“Shhh, baby. Shut up and take daddy’s big cock in your boy-pussy. You don’t want to wake the neighbors and have them come bother us, do you?” He asked as he brutally fucked his son’s ass, gripping him by his tiny waist with one hand while the other slid three fingers inside the boy’s mouth to effectively shut him up. Peter panted and shook his head no, lying limp against the bed now, powerless to do anything but take his daddy’s rough pounding and suck on the thick fingers that were currently fucking into his mouth.

Tony groaned and spread his son’s legs even wider, burying himself to the hilt inside that tiny round ass with every thrust. He wiggled a bit until he heard Peter let out a particularly loud whine that told him he’d found what he’d been looking for. 

“Did daddy hit your sweet spot, sweetheart? Hm?” He then aimed his relentless thrusts to that same spot over and over again, making Peter push himself up on his hands and knees again to meet him in the middle. Then, he took his fingers out of the boy’s mouth so he could hear his sweet moans and pleads.

“Y-yes daddy, right there! Oh my god! Daddy!” The boy was mess beneath him, his hair damp with sweat and his milky, soft skin red all over and marked with finger shaped bruises and hand prints. Peter was frantically jerking his little cock as he moved in sync with his dad, throwing his head back and giving Tony plenty of space to nibble and suck at his pale, delicate neck, which he eagerly did. 

And that was all it took. Peter screamed, breathy and high pitched, before coming all over his hand and tight stomach, knees giving out from the mind blowing pleasure.

The vision was truly one of prettiest things Tony had been lucky enough to witness. Peter was so young, pliable and beautiful. So _his_.

He kept sliding in and out of the now pliant body before it all became too much and he felt his orgasm building up.

“I’m about to cum, baby boy. Flip over so daddy can come all over your lovely face.” He fucked Peter’s now loose hole a couple more times before sliding out, allowing his son to turn over and straddling his chest after, knees on either side of the flushed boy’s waist. 

“Do it, daddy. Come in my mouth. I wanna taste daddy’s come so bad.” Peter said, blinking up at him innocently and opening his pink little mouth. 

Tony let out a half strangled groan and buried himself inside that mouth, shaking with the force of his orgasm as his dick spilled warm, thick cum down his son’s throat. Peter tried to swallow everything but came up a little short, coughing and making some of the white fluid spill out of the sides of thin lips and down his neck. He didn’t waste any time though, bringing his fingers to his mouth to gather his father’s cum and sucking them clean afterwards, mewling happily the whole time. 

“Thank you, daddy.” He said, giving Tony a big smile and an adorable wink, making the old man curse at how much his son still affected him, even minutes after blowing his load.

“Don’t smile at your old man like that, baby. You might just make him fuck you again if you’re not careful.” Peter beamed and Tony chuckled, pulling his son in before kissing his nose and down his neck, whispering praises and making the boy moan softly. 

He’d been in for a treat indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my miserable existence a little better 🙂  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://peterstark66.tumblr.com/) For more wholesome Starker content 🍒


End file.
